Bicycles
by anabundanceofnifflers
Summary: James doesn't understand what Sirius is talking about when he mentions motorbikes, so he asks Lily to explain. J/L one shot


James Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, staring intently into space when he noticed a red-headed girl pass by. He jumped up, realizing that if anybody knew the answer, it would be her, Lily Evans. "Hey! Lily! Can I ask you a question?"

She stopped and turned around, "You mean, 'May I ask you a question?'"

"Erm, yeah. May I ask you a question?"

She smiled, "I suppose so. I can't promise to answer, though."

He smiled back and asked, "What is a bike?"

A look of surprise briefly covered her face before she said, "Oh, well, it's a, um, Muggle contraption. There are a number of types of bikes, actually. Why are you wondering?"

"Well, Sirius keeps talking about them, about how he wants to get one. I don't want to sound like an idiot, so I sort of just act like I know what he's talking about. I'm so confused, though! He keeps mentioning all these complex things like behind-cars and candle bars. What are they?"

Lily sat down, realizing what she had just gotten herself in to. It was going to take a while to explain it all to James. "What you mean is sidecars and handle bars. I think what Sirius is probably talking about is a motorcycle. Regular bikes don't really have sidecars." She went on to explain bicycles in detail, even going to far as to draw a couple pictures so James could really grasp what they looked like.

Several hours and dozens of questions later, Lily massaged her cramped hand. She had just finished drawing her fifth diagram. This time is was an attempt to teach James what a tandem bike was.

"So, it holds two people? I don't get it. Muggles have those char things, what do they need bikes for?" he said staring confusedly at the diagram.

"First, they're called cars. Second, it's just like how wizards have floo powder, brooms, magic carpets, et cetera. It's just another option. Third, I don't know why I'm explaining a tandem bike. Sirius is interested in a motorbike, so it's not all that relevant. Just forget I mentioned it."

"But, I really want to know! I'm going to blow Sirius's mind with all this information."

"Do you mind if I teach you more some other time? My hand hurts. I've done enough bicycle drawing to last a lifetime," Lily said, relaxing back into her chair.

"Oh, yeah. Of course! Sorry, I didn't realize your hand was hurting. Would you like me to massage it?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"It's the least you could do," Lily replied, holding out her hand.

Lily closed her eyes while waiting for him to grab it, so she didn't see the shock flash across James's face. Lily Evans was actually giving him permission to touch her, and he hadn't even forced her into it. It was a miracle, he decided. He grabbed her hand quickly, fearing that if he waited too long she would change her mind and snap it back. Slowly, he started to massage circles into her palm. After a few minutes she said, "You're really good at this. Have you ever considered becoming a masseuse?"

"What's that?" he asked, looking up from her hand to her face.

"It's a person who gives massages for a living," she responded.

"Wait, what? People actually get paid to do that? Not uh! That has to be the greatest job ever. Being able to touch women all over and get paid! That's brilliant!" he said ecstatically.

"You're such a pig," she grinned.

"Of course I am. I'm a teenage guy!" James replied.

She laughed. "Nice excuse. Anyway as much as I hate to change the subject, I really should go to the library and finish my Ancient Runes assignment,"she said as she slowly tugged her hand out of his grasp.

Dejectedly, he said, "Oh, all right."

"Thanks for the massage, James," she said as she bent down and brushed a swift kiss on his cheek.

Before he could do anything other than gape at her, she strolled out of the common room. After several moments, he ran up to his dormitory. "Sirius!" he shouted as he slammed open the door.

"What?" Sirius responded, looking up from the game of Exploding Snap that he was playing with Remus.

"I'm going to buy you that bike you wanted."

"Huh?" Sirius said bemusedly.

"I said, I'm going to buy you that motorbike you wanted," James reiterated.

"Er, why would you do that, mate?"

"Because, you'll never believe what happened just now..." and he launched into a description of how he had spent the last four hours with Lily.

Twenty minutes and several long, detailed explanations of just how Lily's eyes had reflected the firelight later, Sirius said, "Wow. I'm good. I'm really damn good. I don't even have to try to help people. It just happens. That takes skill. I think a motorbike is a just reward."

"Are you serious?" Remus asked. "That's ridiculous. You don't deserve a motorcycle for doing absolutely nothing!"

"Obviously I'm Sirius, and yes I do!" he responded.

"James was just kidding. He's not really going to buy you a motorbike, are you James?" Remus inquired.

"Er, yeah, I am," James replied before Sirius leaped and smashed him into the ground with the force of his hug. "James! You're the best mate ever! Really!" he yelled.

"Sirius, get off of me. Honestly, you're embarrassing yourself. And me for that matter," James said, his voice muffled against Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius crawled off of James and moved over to where Remus was sitting with the Exploding Snap deck. "In your face, Moony. James would never play with my emotions like that!" he exclaimed. Then he blew a raspberry at Remus. Before either could move, the Exploding Snap deck blew up in both of their faces, singeing off their eyebrows.

James stared at them both before bursting out in laughter. After a moment, the other two Marauders joined in. For now, life was good.

_A.N- I've had this baby written for awhile, so I figured it was about time I posted it. I would greatly love and appreciate your feedback._


End file.
